dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ExtremeSSJ4/archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ExtremeSSJ4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Princeofallsalads (Talk) 06:39, February 9, 2011 Life Of A Son Legendary Dragon Ball Legendary is a fan-fic i am planning to create it will be about Goku Jr. and this story will be 100 years after Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans. EXSSJ4 Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans is series been made by me and has various characters and still under construction. Anybody who wants to help me with Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans or other project just leave a me a message here. Added some images to your gallery! - ESSJ3 Send me the copy of Episode 5 Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans ﻿ Questions ﻿ ﻿ Your Legacy 'Dragon Ball Ultimate Saiyans Music' Video:Skillet - Monster (Video)|Theme Song of the 1st Movie Video:DBUS-Theme Song 1|Theme Song of the 1st Saga Video:Tinie Tempah - Written In The Stars ft. Eric Turner|Theme Song of the 3rd Movie Your recent category Can i help making Dragon Ball What If? Im good at making fan made characters!I making my own fanfic already but i have time to help you,and maybe the two series can have the same "canon" if you understand me.....anyway i want to help,bye for now! Thanks for the welcome! i'll join dragon ball z what if ... Booza 02:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure That's sounds neat. Ѧüя◎ґ 05:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Mongo42089 07:54, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man, as long as it's fine by the admins, it's peachy keen with me. This sounds like a very promising idea, just inform me of where you'd like me to start. Dragon Ball What if... Hello ExtremeSSJ4 Yeah I would like to join. Did you like the suggestions? Best regards — Kuro Selas (talk) 10:30, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the suggestions! Want to do some episodes? You can pick any of the episodes on the list, just tell me which one and I'll tell you if its avaible or you can do your own --ExtremeSSJ4 21:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Review Just in case you don't see, KidVegeta went ahead and reviewed your story on his blog. Just understand that it's not exactly a nice review. -KidKrillin to extremessj4: i would love to work on Dragon Ball What If. DBZGamingAddict 21:45, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ill do the price of immotality. just tell me what its about and what to write DBZGamingAddict 01:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) so frieza gets immortality after killing goku? Greetings! ^____^ I heard about your "Dragpnball What if" and I was wondering, do other users mainly contribute by giving permission to use their own characters? If so then I ExremeSSJI 4 hereby declare you able to use my character Callisto here's a page about her! http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Callisto_the_Saiyan AkurnaSkulblaka 04:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I would love to! I would be glad to contribute to your "Dragonball What if" \( ^o^)/ Can it be AU because I already have a story written up about Goku and Bulma (but they're in high school) AkurnaSkulblaka 04:13, April 8, 2011 (UTC) How about... "Change in Fate" it's the name that fits well since in DBZ fate Chichi and Goku were married then a change in fate would have it that Goku was Bulma's betrothed. Also can it have a lemon? AkurnaSkulblaka 04:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Jah! Yes! I'm part of a team! Yay! I'll make sure that I finish it soon! AkurnaSkulblaka 04:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm about a quarter into it. Thanks for the invite dawg I'm glad you deemed me worthy of writing for you. A good theme song Fallen - By 30 Seconds To Mars... Such an awesome song! Listen to it. and Schism - By Tool AkurnaSkulblaka 05:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy to do sig box. The Catalyst - Linkin Park. -Trying to give me the finger is kinda like giving a spider the web! I'm just gonna spin it and use it to my advantage! 19:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Supersaiyian11 Buu's Destruction Hey EXSSJ4, I'll do Buu's Destruction if you want to ExtremeSSJ3 21:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 21:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) DB: What if... Ok i'm up for a challenge, i'll help 11:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Banjotron2000 20:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC)ExtremeSSJ4Banjotron2000 20:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I Would Love To Help Out & You Can Call Me Banjotron If You Want To Banjotron2000 14:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC)ExtremeSSJ4Banjotron2000 14:37, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I Wondering & You Might Say This Is About Dragonball What Ifs & Not Nintendo But I Thought It Would Be Cool For What-Ifs Like If Goku & Z-Fighters Went To The Other World Like Nintendo Like Or Something Like That Banjotron2000 14:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC)ExtremeSSJ4Banjotron2000 14:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Can You Help Me Out I Have A Bit Prolem & I Don't Know What I'm Doing Wrong & I Went To Dragonball What-Ifs & I Went To Edit & I Think That Did It Wrong Status report I'm a bit busy so I can't really help out right now. Ѧüя◎ґ 17:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Demonic Triumph Too lazy to sig. Thanks! Yes, sir. Yes, sir, sounds good. I'll do Warrior of Namek, a lot of good material to work with there. Is there a specific length I need to fulfill?Mongo42089 21:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball What If? Sounds awesome man! Would love to help out. Just tell me what I'm supposed to do. So hod does DBWI Work? JMan2.0 04:18, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Are we assigned concepts to right, or do we present you with our own ideas for stories for us to right? Review Yeah I'm in dude.~Tailsman67~ Blue Moon so i head your wanting to put blue moon down on this site. its ok but you must acknowlege me (devilsdocry) and AkurnaSkulblaka as the writers and sole owners of the piece of fiction. I didn't want to put Blue Moon on this site but you can put it if you want ExtremeSSJ4 20:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol ESSJ4 that's my Co-author DevilsDoCry we're writing The story about Bulma being a Saiya-jin together. It has 2 names "The Blue Saiya-jin" Here on DBZ fanon and on FF.net it's called "Blue Moon" AkurnaSkulblaka 20:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohh that explains it ExtremeSSJ4 20:31, April 11, 2011 (UTC) well i got asked by Akurna if it was ok to be added on here for the community or something. or its just me getting thw wrond end of the stick, but id prefer if you read it first to see if you even wanted it put up http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6885908/1/Blue_Moon Ok I'll read but you could still put it here it doesnt have to be perfect ExtremeSSJ4 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) well then if thats the case i will leave to you and Akurna, because i dont have a clue with this site. read the 1st chapter its very good ExtremeSSJ4 20:40, April 11, 2011 (UTC) well im leaving it the hands of my collaborator AkurnaSkulblaka with my works on this site, while i continue on fan fiction.net . so if you ever want anything written ask her and she will tell me Ok thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 20:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) i dont know if the story will fit in anywhere in what your writing, but if it does i wish you all the best. It will fit don't worry ExtremeSSJ4 21:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) How Do We Know... JMan2.0 22:44, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Which stories are still available, 'cuase I didn't see it on the one list before making the page. Not saying you're lying or anything, but what stories are still available since all the taken ones aren't listed yet. Ohh there in here just go to the section where it says available episodes ExtremeSSJ4 22:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What-Ifs For Raging Blast 3 ExtremeSSJ4 I Thought It Would Be Cool If We Could Have Nintendo & Sega Characters For Raging Blast 3 Along With The Dragonball Series For What-Ifs Hey ExtremeSSJ4 I Made Another episode For What-ifs Hi ExtremeSSJ4. That sounds like a neat project. Can I write one of the "episodes"? Is it OK if I made up a new one? :P Brady Patrick OK. When must I submit my story? Do I have much time? Brady Patrick Dragon Ball What-If reply Sure, however what can i help with? Im good at brainstorming and such and What If's are my top fan fiction thing, even though i dont do many. But i am planning on making a What-If of Piccolo being Majin instead of Vegeta, it would make sense because Piccolo used to be evil. I think i should add that too season 4 or 3. KorintheKat 02:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) KorintheKat Is it OK if I let you know my What If... story tomorrow? I did not make one yet and I have to sleep. Brady Patrick Hey ExetremeSSJ4 Would You Like if Help You On Dragonball: Raging Blast 3 (Videogame) By Put My Ideas Like Characters & Stages & Everything Else That We Could Use For Raging Blast 3 & I Thought Of Sharing My Ideas With You If That Okey Banjotron2000 04:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC)ExtremeSSJ4Banjotron2000 04:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I Already Made Raging Blast 3 By Banjotron2000 & That Me & You Could Check It Out. ExtremeSSJ4 You Might Nintendo & Sega Characters On The But I Thought That It Would Be Cool If All Of All In Raging Blast 3 Along Dragonball Series So They Can Test Their Skills Hey ExtremeSSJ4 That Great Idea & We Sure Do Make A Great Team For What-Ifs Oh I did not make a story for What If... yet. A name will come soon! Brady Patrick I cannot write my What If... story today, but maybe next week? Is that OK? Brady Patrick Hi ExtremeSSJ4, how about Bitterly Bothered Brother? If you are wondering, that story will be about if Cooler killed Frieza before Frieza comes to Earth. Is that good? Brady Patrick Hi ExtremeSSJ4, is there any special stuff I need to do when I make the page for my What If... story? I don't know the format of this site. Brady Patrick OK I will make it like Uncle Raditz. Thank you! Brady Patrick Hi, I think I made it good, but I'm not sure. Could you check it out, brother? Thank you for letting me be part of this. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bitterly_Bothered_Brother_(Dragon_Ball_What_if...) http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bitterly_Bothered_Brother_(Dragon_Ball_What_if...)Brady Brady Patrick Human Forces Hey man, I posted the first part of my what if episode, Human Forces. Please let me know if it's any good! -D-Disk What If The episode will be called "The Odd Hero Over Earth" and Vegeta will be called Son Gojen.~Tailsman67~ Re:Dragon Ball What If Sure, I will. It looks like it could be a great hit too. DatKiddown the street 15:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Same with supereman. 23:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC)